


Not Our Forte

by sayonarabbh (smallchittaphon)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/sayonarabbh
Summary: Sometimes when two worlds collide, the outcome can be devastating. So when their worlds collide, Kyungsoo expects it to end horrifically, not like this.





	Not Our Forte

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a shorter version of what I originally planned, sorry for the abrupt ending. I didn't have time to make it longer but I will eventually make an extended version of this sorry to the prompter. original posted [here](http://chenpionships.livejournal.com/82657.html) for chenpionships' 4th round.

Kyungsoo’s finger skid across the shiny new controls of Chanyeol’s sound board. “Can you believe they finally got me a new one?” Chanyeol boasts, reclining in his chair as Kyungsoo’s eyes wonder the controls.

Kyungsoo hums, “SM can be stingy with how they spend their money. I was surprise when you told me about this.” He adds, gesturing to the brand new equipment in front of him.

Everyone knows that despite all the money SM entertainment makes in a year, they tend to spend less on things they’ve deemed... unimportant. Chanyeol knows this first hand. Over the years, he’s been scraping by with equipment from the early 2000’s, forcing him to spend money from his paycheck to bring in new equipment.

Chanyeol’s the best in the game and Kyungsoo honestly doesn’t know why the higher ups haven’t been kissing the ground he walks on because he’s the reason SM banks on so much money and more every year. Chanyeol does nothing but compose and produce hits for nearly every artist under SM. So Kyungsoo thinks it’s rather funny that the company is just now pairing them up.

“They brought it for me because I’m working with you.” Chanyeol emphasises. “You’re SM’s pride and Joy. You’re Do Kyungsoo, soloist from SM entertainment, well rounded idol, that guy you’re mom wants you to bring home.” Kyungsoo scoffs, feeling completely out of his skin hearing those words coming from his best friend.

He fiddles with his shirt’s hem, nervously biting the inside of his cheek. He’s heard it all before－about how perfect he is, but he’s far from where he wants to be. “Too bad I’m into guys.” He jokes, lighting the mood a bit. Chanyeol laughs, “My mom still asks about us regardless.”

“I like your mom. She’s nice.” Kyungsoo hums, hand coming up to brush his bang out of his face. “So,” Kyungsoo whistles, “How are we gunna do this? Do you have songs you want me to sing or are we co-writing?”

Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow, “Business man Kyungsoo mode in less than a minute, impressive soo.” Chanyeol leans over the soundboard to get to the mouse of his computer, Kyungsoo makes way to seat in the chair next to him and plopping down so hard the chair creaks under his weight. He leans his head back, eyes fixated on the one piece flag above Chanyeol’s set up while the latter looks for the right folder.

“I have a whole folder full of wips, you can read them and pick the ones you want.” Chanyeol explains, glancing over to see if Kyungsoo is listening. Kyungsoo sits up, eyes scanning the list of song titles.

“Stronger?” He questions nudging Chanyeol so he can click on the file. “Why does it have an asterisk next to it?”

“This is the title track the company wanted for your album.” Chanyeol says, eyes focused on the screen when Kyungsoo looks at him. “It’s a softer song, it would really suit your voice. The only thing is…” He pauses, fingers tapping his desk unrhythmically along to the sound of the wall clock behind Kyungsoo.

“The things is what?” Kyungsoo presses for answers. His hand get a little moist and he wipes them discreetly on his pant leg. “The thing is it’s a duet.” Chanyeol finally announces, the room silent aside from the whirl of the computer and the wall clock.

“You made it seem like it was the worst thing in the world.” Kyungsoo scoffs, wrist flicking as a gesture to prove just how uneventful Chanyeol’s build up was. He leans back, arms and legs crossed. “I thought you we’re gunna tell me it was in a higher octave than my actual voice.”

“I actually made the song just to fit your octave.” Chanyeol sighs, “But that’s not what the thing was.”

“Then what is it?” Kyungsoo questions again, annoyance seeping slowly into his voice. “Am I gunna have a duet with Baekhyun? She was a little too touchy last time we had SM ballad promotions but working with her wouldn’t be too bad.” Chanyeol shakes his head, slightly amused when Kyungsoo mentions how touchy Baekhyun is.

“Then is it Yixing? I like working with him, he takes care of me.” Kyungsoo thinks, maybe this time Yixing can take him to that chinese restaurant he talked about so much when they were doing subunit promotions.

“It’s Jongdae.” Chanyeol blurts out, his body automatically coiling into himself. Kyungsoo swears he hears Chanyeol whine a ‘ _please don’t hurt me_ ’.

“You’re punk friend?” Kyungsoo asks, completely thrown off by the whole situation. “I’ve never even seen what this guy looks like? Is he even under SM? How is he gunna sing a ballad?”

“He’s completely capable!” Chanyeol assures, fingers twirling the strings of his hoodie. “He has a strong voice and he’s great at harmonies and I know how much you like harmonizing.” Chanyeol smiles, hoping Kyungsoo will buy into it. He doesn’t want to have to face the concept directors about a change in duet when both companies are already agreeing to this.

Kyungsoo scowls, shoulders sagging forward and eyebrows knitting together. “I don’t even know how he looks, how he sounds, or how he is. I only know his name because you’re constantly off doing who know what with him and manager kim.” Kyungsoo voice is bordering a whining tone and he doesn’t like it.

But he has the right to be skeptical, right?

How is the frontman of a punk band suppose to sing a ballad? An honest to god ballad in it’s purest form, none of that post-grunge mellow mumbo jumbo Chanyeol is always getting him to listen to.

“Look,” Chanyeol sighs, “Junmyeon is arranging a date for both of you to come in and mess around with vocal runs and harmonies so you both can try to find a tone that fits you.” Kyungsoo eyes Chanyeol, none of his skepticism leaving.

“I know this is gunna be a good match. I-I can feel the magic waiting to happen.” Chanyeol voices, his tone lightening up. “This is going to be really good for both of you. A new learning experience. Teach him about Buddy Holly or Fran Sintura or The 4 seasons or whatever.”

“It’s Frank Sinatra, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo corrects. “I’ll do so, if he’s open to it.”

“And if he is and he tries to teach you about his favorite music, listen because his can’t be one sided. It’s only for 3 months, Kyungsoo and then you’re home free.” Chanyeol presses his palms together and closes his eyes before pleading “please” under his breath.

Kyungsoo shrugs and slouches in his seat, “It’s not like I have a choice.”

Chanyeol smiles, face beaming. “I’ll take as a yes.”

 

 

 _3 months_ , Kyungsoo remembers two weeks later when Junmyeon is calling him about coming into the studio to meet Jongdae.

“I’m on my way to pick you up.” Junmyeon says, rushed as if he’s been running.

“Oh. Like right now?” Kyungsoo asks. It’s a pretty stupid question because of course Junmyeon meant right now. He looks around at the piles of dirty clothes he had just separated into lights and darks, “It’s laundry day.” He whispers into the phone unintentionally.

Junmyeon chuckles, “You can do it tomorrow.” _But it’s laundry day_ , Kyungsoo wants to respond. “I mean I guess I’ll be ready for when you get here.” He mumbles, already making his way to the closet. “Atta boy! See you in 5. Hope you haven’t had lunch because he’s treating us today.”

The line clicks and Kyungsoo left standing in his room, an indescribable feeling in the pit of his stomach and he doesn’t like it.

 

-

  
Nervous.

He’s nervous, that’s why he’s feeling unsettled. “He’s technically an underground artist so, he should be nervous meeting and working with someone as big as you.”

 _Someone as big as you_ , “Oh god, I feel like puking.” Kyungsoo groans, his forehead resting against the cold window of Junmyeon’s car. “You know I don’t like it when you say things like that.” He hisses.

Really, he shouldn’t be nervous. He should trust Chanyeol’s word. Chanyeol’s word has always been reliable. ( _Except for when he had convinced Kyungsoo to get a matching tattoo with him on his 18th birthday; now he’ll have to live with the tattoo of a simple line with the letters “pcy” smack in the centre of it in italic cursive letters on the left side of his ribcage. Although, knowing Chanyeol has the exact same tattoo except with the letters “dks” is a bit reassuring_ )

So if Chanyeol says Jongdae is, quote unquote, “going to be great”, then Jongdae is going to be great.

“We’re here.” Junmyeon announces. _Oh god, this isn’t going to be great_.

 

-

  
And, Kyungsoo all but nervous when he finally sees Jongdae.

He’s easy on the eyes, so to speak. He seems great, as Chanyeol had told him and Kyungsoo honestly doesn’t even know why he doubted it. _Everything’s gunna be fine_ , Kyungsoo reassures himself as he makes his way past Jongdae to greet Chanyeol when, “Wow, did you sit in a pile of sugar because that ass is sweet.” Jongdae remarks, a low whistle following.

Kyungsoo tenses up, face probably displaying an odd mix of disbelief and embarrassment. “Jongdae!” Chanyeol hisses, leaning around Kyungsoo to whack Jongdae on the arm. Jongdae laughs, “Oh, come on! It was a great pick up line.” His eyes meet Kyungsoo, “There’s plenty more where that came from, sweet cheeks.” He winks.

The rug feels pulled out from under Kyungsoo and he just wants to go home. He raises his eyebrows at Chanyeol before sitting cautiously next to the door of the booth, making easier for himself to flee if necessary. Kyungsoo hums, “Let’s just get to find our range. I have laundry that needs to be done.”

Chanyeol knows the moment Kyungsoo crosses his arms that Jongdae has been shut out. It’s going to take Jongdae three times the effort to cross the walls Kyungsoo has built all because he wanted to be funny. He frowns, admitting that maybe they wouldn’t work out as well as he had hoped. _But this is only day one_ , he reminds himself, _we have a whole month before the track needs to be released_. A whole month for change to happen and he hopes for it.

 

-

  
Kyungsoo learns quickly that Jongdae has a loose attitude.

Jongdae is quick to respond with “ _It’ll get done_ ” or “ _Eventually,..._ ” and it absolutely urks Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo likes things to get done when they’re asked to be done. Not “Eventually”, not a quick disregard, he wants it done now. So when Kyungsoo asks Jongdae to step back in the booth and run his ad libs one more time, just in case, he expects the latter to step into the booth and run them again. Not ask what Kyungsoo wants for lunch.

“Jongdae, it’s not even noon yet. Can you please run the ad libs again?” Kyungsoo request once more. Jongdae hums, making way to lean against the booth door in a titillating manner- as if to mock Kyungsoo. “I’m thinking chicken and beer. What do you think? Chanyeol, any input?” He turns only to Chanyeol avoiding eye contact from behind Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol lets out a strained chuckle, “Come on man. Just run them once more and then we can talk about lunch.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes, fingers curling around the booth door’s handle and pulling open. He lazily put the headphones on and waits. “Test the mic.” Chanyeol suggests, rolling his chair around to get to the mic’s settings. “One, Two, Chanyeol is completely whipped for Kyungsoup. One, Two.” Jongdae chirps, a victorious smile on his face when he see Chanyeol pale and Kyungsoo’s jaw tighten.

Kyungsoo huffs, leaning over to talk into the PA. “If you’re not going to take this seriously, then leave.” He’s had it up to his ears with Jongdae’s mannerisms. Jongdae’s nose crinkles at that, “I am being serious, you’re just being uptight.”

“I’m leaving. I'm done for the day.” Kyungsoo announces, grabbing his jacket and showing himself out. He walks right out, ignoring the calls for his return and doesn’t look back.

How could Jongdae act so childish when they have two weeks max to get the song done and finalized and less than a month before they actually have to start promoting the actual song? It’s mindblowing to Kyungsoo.

Back in the studio, Jongdae lets out a soft laugh. Chanyeol whines, “You’re such an ass.”

“Kyungsoo’s easy to tease. I like that about him.” Jongdae replies, fingers playing with the corners of the music sheet. “Well stop, he’s going to get more agitated and then the company is going to cut down promotions and blame it on Kyungsoo! Do you know how much stress he is under already being SM’s biggest source of income?” Chanyeol yells.

“Blah, blah. I’d rather he let loose.” Jongdae murmurs. Chanyeol frowns. “Let’s call it day after you do the ad lib run.” Jongdae rolls his eyes, but steps up the mic and waits for the music to start.


End file.
